A variety of carrier racks have been utilized in the past for transporting articles such as bicycles, skis, suitcases, wheelchairs, strollers and similar objects, but there yet remains a need for a rack that exemplifies simplicity in its construction as well as being quick and easy to install for transporting a unit to be carried by the rack, and to disassemble in a safe and secure fashion.